legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny SSC Stuff
Harro, awesomepossum1479 here! This page is just a list of interesting funny moments in SSC and just funny stuff that happens... There are a ton of them and a lot of comedy in this game so I decided to list a bunch of hilarious stuff going on, despite all of the tear-jerking, feelzy, touching, and meaningful moments in the whole story. *When Aurora was messing around with Leaf's Chakrams and trying them out and she bonked Leaf on the head by accident with it and Skye randomly walked in at that time and awkwardly walked back out xD *Aurora: Oh poopie! Glacieus: Hehe, poopie! *When Aurora is launching spells at Leaf after he made her mad, Zephyr yells "Run Leaf, run! Run with your skinny little legs!" Later on... Zeph is watching in amusement. Skye: You seem to be enjoying this. Zephyr: More than you can ever imagine. *When they were at the warehouse and Leaf and Shadow stumbled across boxes of comic books and Zephyr randomly came in and dragged them away on the ground *Aurora hugging Skye and Skye just stands there awkwardly *When Leaf falls down a hole. Zephyr: How should we proceed, fall down the pit ourselves? others go down the hole. That was sarcasm... *Zephyr: I'm pretty sure this house is haunted. Blaze: WHAT?! Maybe you could've mentioned that SMALL detail! *The Grocery Shopping Scenario XD *When Leaf makes a bad pun and Spark and Luna smack him. *Skye: Please stop talking about my unmentionables. *That moment when Blaze was freaked out by the haunted mansion. Blaze: Oh hey Zeph, if you abandon me here. I swear I will come back and haunt you. Zephyr: drops ... I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you. looks at him. Don’t look at me like that, I’m kidding! Or am I? Blaze: You'll regret that. Zephyr: Oh, I assure you, I'm crying inside racked with guilt. *ALL ZEPH AND LUNA TROLLING SCENES. *The Scenario where Skye misunderstands Zephyr and thought he made a comment about her boobs. *The "Bazongas" Scenario where Zeph and Leaf troll Shadow. And the part where Skye says "It's called puberty." *ALL THE STREAM AND SKYE PAIR UP SCENARIOS. Especially with Skye's bizarre fashion sense. *When Skye thought she was alone and Leaf appeared out of nowhere, saying "LEAFY'S HERE TO STAY!" Skye notably jumps and yells "WHAT THE BOOB ARE YOU DOING." *Skye gets revenge on Leaf for tickling her with a feather by pulling her own out and yelling "SKYE WILL PREVAIL." *All the Arena Dialogues! *Mt. Terran Dialogues! *When Skye is walking around, all serious and cool-like. A few seconds later... She falls in a hole and yells "KYA!" *Glacieus: Sexist! SEXIST! *Stream: This is rock bottom. Glacieus: Hehe, bottom! *That part when Shadow walks in on Zephyr being sent flying into the air yelling "WHY MEEE?!" after Skye believed that he was making comments on her "melons". Luna explains to Shadow what happened, saying "Zephyr was showing appreciation towards Skye on her boobs." Shadow was like "Oh, okay." Then a few seconds later, he realizes what the heck is going on and says "Say WHAATTT?!" *When Spark smacks Leaf. *When Spark and Leaf break the fourth wall. *Someone teasing someone about their love lives. *Somebody calling Zephyr "old", even though he's barely a year older than the others. *When Aurora, Luna, and Spark all attack Leaf at the same time. *When Stream "Comforts" someone by patting them on the head. Notably, Skye copies her in one instance. *When the members argue with the Arena announcers. *The Hikari's arguing with Bob, the announcer who has been pronouncing "Hikari" wrong. *Some mention of "boobs", "melons", or "bazongas." *Someone doing a funny face, like -_-, O_o, etc *Somebody blushing and getting embarrassed *Any moment that involves someone falling down a hole. *Whenever someone creates a hole in the wall, Zephyr is always randomly there to ask people about how the heck that happened. *Mention of "poo". *Zephyr's thing for Ramen, and when he shows obsessions for it. *All the moments where Zeph naps and talks in his sleep. *The banter between the group. *That Scenario when Leaf thinks Blaze is blackmailing him because he knows one of Leaf's "darkest" secrets and proceeds to bribe Blaze with a bunch of random stuff. *All moments where Leaf has weird theories for strange happenings. *When there's a group hug for Skye and it gets so overcrowded, that she falls over and yells "MY BAZONGAS!" *All the moments where Blaze flips out. *Nearly all the victory quotes :) *When Aurora asks what Shadow said she was when she was a "Maniac". And Zephyr goes ahead and lists a long list of adjectives that Shadow said she was. *When either Luna, Spark, or Aurora cook and someone eats it and they pass out. *The Roster Side Quest, where monsters took the Roster. Shadow thinks Luna said it was a "rooster" and he says "Is that the one that won't shut up every morning? Because they can have that one!" *When either Skye or Shadow say "Oh okay... Wait, WHAT?!" or "Oh okay... SAY WHAAATTT?!" *All the group victory quotes that have them trying to make something cool, but it always ends up failing. *The victory quote between all the guys, and they all say huge titles about themselves at the same time. *Same thing with the girls, except Skye is off cue, and they all awkwardly stare at her. *Skye always getting randomly dragged away by someone. The funny thing is, she actually let's them drag her away... Who knew someone so BA would let that happen? *Leaf and Glacieus's Dance Party xD *Nearly all the interesting stuff in the Side Quests. *That Hot Springs Scenario, where some fangirl is trying to peep on the guys shirtless and they all flip out. Same thing with the girls, except Stream is the one being all violent. *Random spiels from Luna about love and marriage. *Zephyr's dry humor. *All moments where either Skye or Zeph blushes. *Aurora chasing Leaf around, casting magic at him. Skye: You seem to be enjoying this. Zephyr: MORE than you can ever imagine. *Skye's unhealthy obsession for cookies. *Glacieus's unhealthy obsession for brownies. *When Skye and Glacieus team up to steal other people's snacks. *Stream's exasperation at everyone when they get out of control. *When Aurora punches Shadow in the face and gives him a black eye, Skye- instead of being her usual caring sisterly self, laughs out loud. *Someone having a weird anime icon above their heads. *Someone making a dry comment. *Skye's face when she's annoyed, which is rare, but hilarious when it happens. *Zephyr's "WTC" face. *Spark making Skye mad because she ate all the cookies and Skye notably trolls Spark about Leaf. *Skye's bizarre fashion sense... *Everyone's reactions to Stream wearing this crazy dress that Skye bought for her. Skye: I told you they would scream! (She means in a happy way.) Stream: In a totally different way! *Stream muttering something. *When Zephyr calls someone "Mom" in his sleep. *Blaze getting trolled by "Mudanis" and "Animorph" nonsense. *All the moments where nobody seems to notice Blaze or when people keep rambling on and on without listening to him. *Whenever Aurora does something clumsy, somehow it manages to get to Leaf EVERY SINGLE TIME *Pretty much all scenarios with Skye and Stream, especially the one where Skye says that Stream's butt looks like a peach. *The Pitfalls Scenario... xD *The Scenario "It Happens to Everyone!" Where they're talking about an embarrassing moment for Blaze *The Scenarios where Luna and Zeph randomly talk to the male and female party members about their love lives *Skye calling Shadow a derp *That Scenario where Aurora can't sleep and Luna tells a very random story that Blaze and Glacieus have to reenact *Stream talking in her sleep *The Masked Garnet Scenarios xD *Where Stream's hair "explodes" *The fanservice xD *Stuff mentioning fanclubs *Aurora talking about Skye's underwear and Skye flips out. Apparently, the modest innocent girl without knowledge of her desirable body has rather racy underwear... *The first Bonus Scenario... Where Zephyr Trolls Shadow hard. *Zephyr: That's rough, buddy. *When Zeph, Spark, and Aurora have to go to the Wind Temple... And Spark and Aurora are on cooking duty... Spark tries to defrost a chicken with a hair dryer and Aurora tries to use a meat tenderizer to open a can... Zephyr: Mutters. Remind me again why I put the two worst cooks in the team together when we all split up... *When Zeph produces a diagram of the route they're going to take to the temple... With very badly drawn diagrams of the three... *The second time Spark and Aurora are on cooking duty... Spark is using a hair straightener with spaghetti noodles while Aurora is trying to cut vegetables with a meat tenderizer. Skye walks up to Zephyr and gives him a cookie. And then he proceeds to ask her if she wants to be on cooking duty...And then Skye proceeds to use her monster-slaying knife skills to... Destroy all the vegetables to tiny smithereens... And accidentally cuts the cutting board in half. Zephyr: At least it's edible. *Glacieus: Come on Bestie? Where's the love? *Leaf: Yeah! I’ve been wondering about dem onion rings! Why don’t we call them onion bracelets? *When Leaf, Shadow, and Zeph are geeking out about action figures and Spark refers to them as "dolls". Zephyr: THEY ARE NOT DOLLS. THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES. WITH REAL, FIRE PUNCHING ACTION. *Glacieus: Oh! Hey Shadie. I see you’re only interested in talking to us NOW. Alright, I see how it is! Talk to the hand! Nah, the hand is too good for YOU! Yeah, that’s right, BUCKO! Bring it on! *Glacieus: Well fan-freaking-tastic! *Glacieus: Hmph! If Glacy wants to call Blaze, “Blazie”, then he can! There’s no stopping me, you flibbertigibbet! *Every single time Glacieus says "Flibbertigibbet" *Luna: For an odd dude, you sure have a lot of knowledge. Glacieus: Thanks, Lunie... I guess? *When Zephyr is rambling about history and nobody is actually listening to him. *Blaze: Finally, a sane person. Shadow: Hello to you too, Blaze. Spark: Geez! I’m not crazy, I just speak my mind! Leaf: A mind that might wanna be quiet once in awhile. *Glacieus: Cheese and crackers! Leaf: I like cheese and crackers! *"Stumbles" *When Leaf decides to label every single party member... For example, Spark as a "Lance using she-devil" *Glacieus: Zephyr We're counting on you, Spiky! *Glacieus: SHADOW'S TURNING RED! SHADOW'S TURNING RED! *Blaze is speaking to Leaf, Glacieus, and Spark... When Shadow arrives, he says "Finally, a sane person." *Luna: Great! Now we can get out of this gloomy place! Glacieus: I thought you liked gloomy places. *When Skye is unconscious after unleashing her Ultimate Move... Zephyr catches her and kinda stands there, not knowing what to do. Luna: Dragging a body is out of the question. Zephyr: She's surprisingly light. Then Luna proceeds to smack him across the face. Stream: Zephyr!!! That is NOT WHAT YOU SAY TO A WOMAN! Zephyr: turns red. N-no! That’s not what I meant! I didn’t picture carrying her to be AS light as this. You know, with her Luna: With her… Zephyr: turns redder. I...Er… Should probably stop talking Luna: Probably. *Glacieus: ZEPHYR GOT BEAT UP BY A LITTLE GIRL! chanting. Leaf: Remember when YOU did that, Spark? Spark: Yeah… Leaf: Good times, right? Spark: I had no idea it was that obnoxious. *Glacieus: Well those other Medics are just pushy meanies! Aurora: Oh no, he’s going to rant again. Glacieus: Flibbertigibbets! THEY’RE ALL A BUNCH OF FLIBBERTIGIBBETS, I TELL YOU! *Leaf: Well, you know what I’ve got? Zephyr: What? Leaf: Leaf Aroma! Behold! My manly musk! Zephyr: ...Uh… Leaf: Prepare to be enchanted! Zephyr: In case you haven’t noticed… I’M A GUY! *Blaze: Our group is a bit… Noisy. *Glacieus: Oh. Okay! Phloo! That piece of brownie logged up in my throat! Blech! Blech! Okay, it’s gone! Shadow: Uh, are you okay? Glacieus: Yes! Glacy’s got it going on! *Leaf's Little Sister... Flora: Are you here to visit my brother? Don’t hurt him! Or I’ll murder you in your sleep! Shadow: What a violent little three year old. Flora: I can crush watermelons with my bare hands! Wanna see? Shadow: No thank you. *Shadow: Uh Leaf? What’s that on your head? Leaf: I fell into a hole.Shadow: I shouldn’t ask. Leaf: I think Aurora caused it. Shadow: Seems likely *The discussion about Blaze not being able to swim and Glacieus claims that they should classify him as a new breed of monster. *The time when Blaze asks Stream to help him with his communicator because apparently the "Screen went black"... Stream then points out that he accidentally turned the thing off... *The Glacieus and Leaf argument about Strength vs. Skill... *Glacieus: Illuminati! Shadow: Huh? Glacieus: Skyie and Zephie are part of the Illuminati! Stream: Um… No. *A few dialogues later... Glacieus: Gasps. STREAM AND LUNA ARE PART OF THE ILLUMINATI TOO! Leaf: AHHH!!!!! Blaze: ...No. *When Skye gets angry at a girl trying to flirt with Shadow and slams her fist to the ground to scare her away... Zephyr: Wow, Skye. You’re sure protective of your brother. Spark: Skye is a YANDERE! Leaf: Totally! Glacieus: Illuminati! Blaze: No. Glacieus: Yanderminati! Blaze: ...No. *When Zeph has to go to the Tower of Trials and the gang cheers him on... Glacieus: GO DESTROY THEM! TEAR THEM FROM LIMB TO LIMB! TO AND FRO! WACHACHA! Leaf: YEAH! KNOCK EM DEAD! INTO A HOLE! NOT CREATED BY ME! Thankfully… *Glacieus: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! *At the "Celebration", Blaze asks Luna about the Mark of Lumiere and she makes Zeph show them his Mark on his chest... And Skye stares at his abs... Blaze: What about you, Luna? Luna: I'm not showing you my chest. Blaze: puffs out of his ears. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. *Stream: Men and their food... Skye: I like cookies. comes out of nowhere. Glacieus: Whispers. And abs. Stream: Women and their abs. *Leaf is throwing grapes across the table and Spark is catching them and giving him thumbs ups... One accidentally hits Skye in the face... Spark: At least it wasn't a Chakram! Leaf: Coughs. Aurora. Aurora: IT WAS ONE TIME. *During the Training Period before the Labyrinth, there are quite a bit of funny moments... **When a Blonde Bimbo Agent Lady comes in and flirts with Zephyr while he's testing out a shield made by Spark... Skye is seen rolling her eyes in the background. Blonde Bimbo continues to flirt and Skye is in the background destroying punching bags and cinder blocks. Luna: Skye doesn't like to share her things. Eventually... She gets mad enough to walk over to Zephyr and while he's holding the shield, she fiercely throws all of her knives with full force into them and it scares away the Blonde Bimbo... Spark and Zephyr are shocked... And thankful that the Shield was made of crazy strong material... Spark: Good thing that Yandere got rid of her. **Luna: Anyone want pancakes? Stream made some. Unfortunately there's no syrup... And you can thank Glacy for that... ***In the background, Glacieus is chugging the syrup bottle while Leaf is slurping the pancakes. Spark: And soon there will be no pancakes left. Zephyr: Is he CHUGGING the syrup? * At the unlockable Starlight Festival Event, there is mention of a Ball going on. Leaf complains about there being no dancing and he, Glacieus, and Spark decide to do some kinda dance routine. * When Skye points out how she has no idea how Luna, Stream, and Aurora can fight in dresses. Spark immediately "teleports" to her and fist bumps her. Spark: Yeah! Team Shorts for the win! comes out of nowhere and fistbumps them. Luna: Defensively These are Combat Dresses! * Leaf: Aw Narts! * In the unlockable Starlight Festival Carnival Event, Glacieus and Blaze are in line at the food stand and Glacieus is complaining about how long it is. He tricks Skye into thinking that Stream's cookies are being sold there so that they can get to the front in some way. Skye looks at the knives on her belt and Blaze says "Don't even think about it". Then Glacieus states that he tricked her and Skye interestingly doesn't care. Glacieus: I think I died a long time ago and this is my eternal punishment. Side Note: Skye can actually go to the front of the line courtesy of the Player and buy a buncha snacks, INCLUDING Stream's BROWNIES, Riceballs (Shadow's favorite), and Ramen (Zephyr's favorite). * When Skye points out how great it is that Agents don't have to worry about makeup and fashion and other things that she finds far more complicated than battling * At the Starlight Festival Ball, Blaze is seen complaining about how he hates tight clothing and then Shadow and Zephyr mention clip-on ties and then he rage quits. * Zephyr's reaction to Skye dressed up. When she arrives, Luna and Stream quickly drag all of the party members away so they can be alone and Shadow is making noises in the background. Stream: DON'T MESS UP YOUR HAIR. Later, Luna and Stream are spying on the two and Luna says this gem "Do you think Zeph would react the same if we gave Shadow a dress, some implants, makeup, and a wig?... Spark proceeds to spit out her drink and then Blaze states that the idea is quite terrifying. Then Luna points out that Skye is basically a glorified Shadow. * Spark, Glacieus, and Leaf's dance routine thing. Eventually the whole team gets dragged into it. * The Scenario where Skye accidentally gets on the wrong ship and slices the thing in half. * When Stream starts to have her trolling moments and Spark points out that she's been spending too much time with Luna. * The Scenario where Luna gives Aurora beauty tips and then Shadow comes out of nowhere stating that Aurora didn't need a giant chest like Luna's and the flat her was just fine...This turns out the wrong way and Luna and Aurora both attack him * Whenever Spark breaks the fourth wall and mentions Video Game tropes, the game maps, the "Game Creator", etc. * The constant trolling Zephyr because he's older than them all and referring to him as an "Old Fogey" * Blaze smiles at this awww-worthy moment of friendship between him and Glacieus and Glacieus proceeds to say "Need bigger smile!" and tries to grab his face to make him smile wider. "Must see those pearly whites!' * Whenever Aurora does something clumsy, for some reason it ends up HELPING them * Zephyr: It looks like it. We’ve been working nonstop for days now, go ahead and take a break for the rest of today. Glacieus: Awesome! Stream, brownie me, fast! Stream: Again? Oh alright. Leaf: So women CAN cook! Okay, Stream! I’ll need your services, too! Blaze: I don’t even want to know. Spark: Same here. * The fact that Blaze and Luna actually have a conversation about creating theories for why Aurora's clumsiness helps them. Their banter is absolutely hilarious.. * Glacieus: Don't go there, Skyie! Don't join the land of flibbertigibbets! * When Leaf and Shadow are discussing Spark's more mellowed, softer personality in Part II. Spark: I can HEAR you guys! Both Skye and I can HEAR you! We're both here! Leaf: Nice going Shadow, you spoke too loudly. Shadow: You're the one who was making indirect comments! * Leaf: I’m telling you! It’s going to work! Aurora: I’m not so sure. You’re theories don’t exactly work... Half the time. Leaf: Half the time?! Aurora: Sorry, all the time. * The Bonus Scenario where Leaf, Shadow, and Skye are looking at all the fan pictures of them. Leaf casually mentions that Skye has some shirtless Zephyr pictures. Then he complains about how there are so many ones of Shadow and not him. Skye attempts to comfort him with a "there, there" * When Spark jokingly smacks Leaf and Glacieus tells her to do it again because it's funny when "She beats up Leafy". Spark then states that it would become a slap-stick comedy * Blaze when he gets sensitive over being called a "stick in the mud" * Spark and Leaf complaining about puzzles and having options to skip straight to locations in games. * The gang has discussions about marriage and then Luna goes on a rant about how it can ruin one's life that happens to be very descriptive and detailed * The gang arrives at a mirror place and Leaf says "someone is looking good TODAY!" * An Agent on the sidelines mentions that Zephyr is attractive... Around Skye. Skye: I'm sorry, what was that? Glacieus: O-kay! No Yandere-ness for you just yet! who called Zeph attractive shifts. Blaze: Good thing she shifted Shudders. Skye: Right. Zephyr: Uh... Skye? * Agent: BOO-YAH! Um, too much? Blaze: Pretty much. * The Bonus Scenario where they're all basically sitting around a giant table, eating food... And people wonder how Stream pulls a table out of nowhere... * Spark: Stream, how did you randomly pull out food and a giant table out of nowhere? Stream: I don’t know... I think it’s called a hammerspace! Spark: Ohhhh. Glacieus: Pass the hot sauce. Blaze: What is that supposed to mean? Glacieus: It means pass the friggin salsa, you flibbertigibbet! Blaze: Uh... Alright. Leaf: Don’t mind him. He’s just a weirdo. Luna: Takes one to know one! Leaf: Touche, now pass the hot sauce. Blaze: Not again.. * Shadow: Um Skye, have you seen my cookie? Skye: cookie after cookie into her mouth and has random crumbs on her face. Says her lines with her mouth full. I don’t know. chewing really quickly. * Skye: Evil beware! We have cookies! ...Then everyone else proceeds to list their favorite food * Spark: Skye, ever since you went back to your old self, you became another Luna! * Zephyr: Glacieus was talking to me about muscles for some reason. Glacieus: Have you seen Zephie's abs? They're like swoosh! moment of silence... Zephyr: Well this is awkward... * Leaf drinking out of a milk carton that says "Udder Greatness" and "Dairy Good for bones" * Shadow: That’s good to hear. Anyway, why do you rant to Blaze? Aurora: Well, he’s a good listener. When I rant... Luna rants along with me, Stream tells me to stop ranting, Leaf does something weird, Glacieus tries to make a joke out of it, Spark tells me to man up, Zephyr’s always busy, and I’ve ranted to Skye too many times. * Hidden shade everyone throws at each other XDXD * Even though the situation is kinda dark, Leaf tries to lighten the mood. Leaf: The cow goes moo! I was trapped in a refrigerator! Glacieus: I could use a slushie! Stream makes the best stuff! Leaf: Well fruity dooty doo! Skye: Leaf’s a colorful character, isn’t he? * Ari: You guys come, like moths to the flame. Blaze: Not very original. Zephyr: You have to admit, that line is seriously cliched. * Even in a dire situation... The team decides to have a "who can kill the most monsters" contest, with half the party. When Blaze comes in, he annoys Luna and she challenges him to the contest and he agrees just to make her mad xD. * Aurora: mark appears on her head. What’s that all about, Leaf? Leaf: I don’t know! The script writer just wrote that there! Spark: As crazy as that sounds, it’s true. I should know, I read the script. * When Shadow has difficulty lifting his axe and Skye has to help him. Luna: Men are so useless these days. Zephyr: I think I've lost all confidence as a guy * When Glacieus plants a pitfall... And Skye falls for it... Literally *